


Bitter

by RunawayCaboose



Series: Punk Isn't Dead [2]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Dates, Fluff and Fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayCaboose/pseuds/RunawayCaboose
Summary: Conor is gay and Darren knows that and they both hope that Eamon knows that because Conor and Eamon are about to go on a date. Also, Darren has quite the eye for adorable people and Eamon is nothing less than cute.





	

“Stop stressing.” Darren tells Conor, who is pacing back and forth across the bookshop, hands behind his back. “He’s going to be here, it’s literally 3:58 and you told him four, so chill out.”

“Darren, I haven’t had a date in like, six months, so I’d appreciate it if you’d just leave me be.” Conor glares at Darren, who shrugs.

“I mean, you’ve got no need to be nervous. I’ve seen the kid, there needs to be at least one not nervous person in your relationship.” Darren points out, setting his book down on the counter. “That’s just common sense.” Conor runs a hand through his hair, sighing. The bell rings behind him as the door swings open. “Holy hell, you’re fucking hot.” Conor spins around quickly and sees Eamon standing awkwardly just inside the shop. Conor has to admit that Darren’s right, Eamon in his dark knee length dress and boots cuts quite a figure. 

“Ignore him.” Conor advises Eamon, who is definitely blushing. “Darren says stuff like that to everyone.”

“Lies.” Darren retorts, shaking his head quickly. “I only say that to really hot people and trust me, dude, you fall soundly in that category.”

“Thank you?” Eamon half says, half asks, like he’s not quite sure if he’s supposed to accept it as a compliment or say something else. “I’m… Honestly, I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“Say nothing to him.” Conor advises, glaring at Darren who smiles cheekily. “Ignore him, just pretend he isn’t there. But you do look very nice, the only truthful thing that he’s said in his life.”

“I called you gay yesterday, didn’t I?” Darren mutters, sulking like a child. Conor just rolls his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Eamon asks, pulling on the sleeves of his cardigan, probably a nervous tic. “I thought that it might be too much for a first date, but also I thought that it was kind of cute, so… I mean, I guess it’s a kind of weird thing for me to be wearing, I can change if you want me to, though, it’s not a big deal.”

“You look great, Eamon.” Conor reassures him, smiling. “Trust me. And if you need a second opinion, trust Darren.” Darren grins, happy to finally be recognized. “But never again, don’t trust him again after this.” Darren huffs, hopes dashed just after they had been raised. “Are you ready to go?” Eamon nods, smiling smalley. “Darren, toss me my ba- Shit!” Conor gets hit in the shoulder with his messenger bag and he barely catches it before it falls. “Darren, why would you… I don’t even care anymore, honestly, thanks for watching the store, stop throwing things at me, please.”

“Fuck off, Conor, go be gay or something.” Darren waves a hand at Conor, motioning for him to leave. 

“Just for you, honey.” Conor smiles, blowing Darren a kiss and winking. Darren makes as if he’s about to throw a book at Conor and Conor all but shoves Eamon out the door. 

“So…” Eamon says as they’re walking around the block to the coffee shop. “Darren seems like quite a card.”

“He really is.” Conor agrees. “He’s one of my best mates, I’ve known him for years. You really shouldn’t pay attention to him, he’s a big nerd. Well, a short nerd. And he’s really nice, so you should pay attention to him sometimes.”

“So, what you’re telling me is to not listen to your best friend, but also to listen to your best friend simply because he’s your best friend.” Eamon laughs, quite obviously amused and with good reason to be. Conor’s talk about Darren makes very little sense on the best of days. “You must really love him.”

“Yeah, I do.” Conor nods. “Like, he’s the worst person and I hate him so much, but he’s my best friend and I love him.”

“Makes total sense.” Eamon says, sagely. “Not confusing in the slightest.” Conor laughs.

“Definitely. And here’s the shop! After you.” Conor holds the door open for Eamon, who ducks inside quickly. “How do you take your coffee?” Conor asks as they step into the line to order.

“Black, usually.” Eamon says and Conor blinks, surprised. “What? I may have severe anxiety and be short and like to dress in colour sometimes, but you’ve got to keep the punk spirit alive somehow. Also, it’s a good way to impress people.” They order their coffees quickly and step out of line.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed.” Conor chuckles. “I honestly wouldn’t have expected you to drink black coffee, maybe something with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.”

“Like you?” Eamon asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Like me.” Conor admits, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “I do love sugar. Sugar is arguably the best thing and I can’t even say since sliced bread here because sugar is older than sliced bread.”

“She thinks you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread.” Eamon mutters and Conor fixes him with a look. “What? I’ve watched Annie enough times to know at least some of the quotes.”

“You’re really damaging your punk cred, Eamon. Just a warning here.” Conor laughs, handing Eamon his coffee cup. 

“Says the guy in a sweater you’d see a middle school math teacher wearing.” Eamon teases, looking straight into Conor’s eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Mm, bitter.” Conor chokes on his own coffee. 

“I don’t look like a middle school math teacher.” Conor protests, leading Eamon over to a small table and sitting down. “I don’t. Do I?” Eamon shrugs. “Well, damn. I guess I missed my calling in life then. I’ve got a question, though. Are you a model? Because, like, you probably aren’t, but you’ve got the best fashion and you and Raphina look so put together.”

“Conor, calm down, you’re talking as fast as I normally do.” Eamon laughs, holding up his hands. “I’m not a model, no. I just, like, like fashion and clothes. They’re very nice, you know.”

“Oh, I do know.” Conor agrees. “I know so much about it that I look like a middle school math teacher.”

“Have you ever met a middle school math teacher?” Eamon asks, smiling. “They’re pretty fun when you’re not a student. Or if you like math, really fun when you are a student. One time I saw my middle school math teacher wearing a cowboy hat in the middle of a grocery store.”

“What did you do?” Conor laughs, covering his mouth. “Did you talk to him? What did you say?”

“I turned and ran.” Eamon admits and Conor laughs even harder.

“Oh my God, I can see it, this is the worst thing I’ve ever thought about.” Conor wipes tears from his eyes. “Little twelve year old you just running down the dairy aisle…”

“I was twenty-two, excuse you.” Eamon corrects him and Conor just starts laughing harder. 

“This is the best damn story I’ve ever heard.” Conor says, taking a sip of his coffee before it gets even colder. “Geez, man, you made me cry. I’ve got to say, though, you’re a lot less anxious today.”

“I took a Xanax, they really work wonders, you know. My normal prescription got messed up, so.” Eamon takes another sip of his coffee. “Bitter and delicious.”

“Oh my God, shut up, you nerd.” Conor clicks his tongue, taking a sip of his own coffee. “I bet you miss having sugar, honestly.”

“Not really. I’ve got to keep my reputation up.” Eamon shakes his head. “I like my coffee as bitter as I am and that’s pretty bitter, honestly.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re undamaged punk reputation. What, do you skate in your free time or something?” Conor jokes.

“Actually, yeah.” Eamon says, completely serious. “I do skate, it’s a good time. We should go together some time.”

“We definitely should.” Conor agrees. 

“So… It’s a date? Did I finally manage to ask you out?” Eamon asks, sounding so hopeful and so excited. 

“I mean, yes and I think you did. Congratulations. For your prize you get to see a person who dresses like a math teacher try to skateboard.” Conor chuckles and Eamon grins widely. “Do you think, though, if I wear a cowboy hat, will you run away from me?”

“Shut up.” Eamon glares at Conor across the table. “Don’t talk to me, I don’t know you. I’m sorry, I’m on a date with who? I’ve got no idea.”

“I’m going to get Darren to throw something at you.” Conor threatens, pointing at Eamon. “Trust me. He will.” Eamon just rolls his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah!! as always, you can find me @ taptaptapping.tumblr.com thank you for reading!


End file.
